Cupid Ninja Strikes Again
by CelticShadow27
Summary: This time, Cupid is asked for her help for one of the most unusual couplings. But could it be easier then she thought? One shot fluffy, but goes along with my Puppy Love story. ChojixIno and a little tiny bit of KibaxHinata.


1Cupid ninja strikes again!

This is a one shot pairing that is part of a series I have started. The main paring is Ino and Choji. Don't laugh, because after

"Kiba, how did.. how did you find the Cupid ninja?" Choji asked, eating his favorite bar-b-que chips while sitting in the woods. The quietness around them disturbed by his consistent munching.

"Why?" Kiba smirked at his friend. "Did you find someone you like?" Akamaru barked to announce the arrival of Hinata. Smiling, Kiba stood and gave her a tight hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai. Hello Choji-kun." Hinata inclined her head, gripping Kiba's coat sleeve. "Kiba-kun, where are we going today?"

"It's a surprise! But you will love it, I know you will!" Kiba smiled even broader, then turned to Choji. "Oh, and she hangs out at Ichiraku often. Ask the head cook there for info about her." Kiba gave a thumbs up. "Good luck!" then left, Hinata on his arm and a big smile on his face.

Later at Ichiraku, Choji sat, waiting for Cupid ninja to show up. No one knows much about her, except that match making is a family skill. Her mother and Grandmother were also known as Cupids, and they all wear a particular tattoo on their backs. A heart with wings. Perhaps it is a kekai genkai that they use to make the perfect matches. Choji's thoughts ran uninterrupted until a young woman, probably only 18, sat next to him. The chunin coat she wore had an unusual mark on the left lapel, nearest the heart.

"So, Choji. I hear you were looking for me." She smiled, her bright eyes crinkling shut. "What can cupid do for you?"

"You're? Okay." He finished his 9th bag of chips, throwing the empty remains into the nearest trash, then pulled out a picture. "This is the girls I need your help with."

Wide eyed, Cupid had to work hard not to smile, or laugh. The coincidence was to perfect. "Well. I know her. Are you sure you want someone as loud and obsessed as that? She's been bagging me to help her win Sasuke's heart, but since he's been gone, I heard she slipped into a state of depression."

"Yes, and I want to bring her out of it." Choji looked resolute, even though he blushed at the picture of Ino he had taken at the last Christmas party. Her long blond hair had been cut short a while before, and she had worn it down, the blond color bringing out her blue eyes that matched the dress she had worn. "Can you help me?"

Grinning at the prospect of fun, she nodded, holding out her hand for the picture. "But to do this, we have to show her that you're not the Choji she knows." Grinning woth a mischievous gleam, she continued. "You may have to lose a bit of weight. But from what I know, that means using a lot of chakra. Are you prepared?"

Gulping, Choji nodded, taking the picture back and carefully placing it in his pouch. "I'll do what ever it takes."

"Good. That's just what I needed to hear." Cupid had an evil glint in her eyes, and as she smiled, Choji had a sudden chill go down his spine.

What have I gotten into?

Sweating heavily after hours of work, Choji could barely stand weak from exhaustion. The scarf he usually wore around his neck was tied like a sash around his waist to keep his shorts up. The roundness of his face was gone, and his usually round body was now lean and muscular.

"Well well well. I seem to have found quiet the diamond in the rough here. If this doesn't work, I wouldn't mind a few dates with you!" Cupid smiled as she pulled a belt out of her pouch. "Here. I'll hold the scarf. And um... lose the coat. Show off your muscles. Girls love a man that's well built." Cupid grinned as he took the coat off and ran the belt through his pant loops. "Oh, and I picked up a few other things for you." She reached into a back pack and pulled out a short black ribbon, a comb, and a bottle of cologne. "Take that ridiculous thing off your head a comb out your hair."

Once he finished combing, his hair was about shoulder length, and plenty long enough for Cupid to tie it back into a loose pony tail with the ribbon. Done with that, she sprayed a little cologne on him and smiled at her work. "Damn you look good! This will be easy!" Grinning, reached in her bag one last time and handed him some flowers.

"These are her favorite!" Choji said, taking the bouquet from her. "How did you..."

"Oh please. That girl is as gullible as Sakura. All I did was tell her I needed a bouquet of her favorites. When she asked why, I merely smiled and she thought I meant they were for her!"

"Aren't they?"

"Nope! You're going to give them to Sakura. Ino can't stand it when Sakura gets things like this." Cupid grinned, pulling out a box of chocolates. "These, however, are for her. When she comes up to the two of you, I want you to say this, k?" She cleared her throat. "I was merely giving Sakura the second place prize, for no one can stand up to your beauty."

Choji blushed and looked at the chocolates. "I have to say that?"

"You said you would do anything. This is all you have to do. That line will have her blushing and stuttering. Trust me." Cupid jumped as her phone went off. "Hold on." walking out of his earshot, she took her call, leaving Choji to mutter his line over and over again.

"I was merely giving Sakura the second place prize, for no one can stand up to your beauty." Taking a deep breath, he looked at the flowers again, "I really hope this works."

Returning, Cupid was grinning. "Everything is all set. Lets go!" She took his arm and led him toward town, the training field behind them torn up from his battle with her. Yet when he looked at her, she no longer looked messy from training. How did she get so clean all of a sudden? She was bleeding and her shirt had gotten torn... but they're back to perfect.

"Focus on your part, my appearance is nothing. Now, what is your line? Do you remember it?"

"I was merely.."

"Hush, we're here. Now, I'm going to sit back in the bushes. You go over to Sakura and Ino. Take Sakura by the elbow and give her the flowers. When Ino says something, smile and give her the chocolates and tell her the line I gave you, ok?"

Choji took a deep breath and nodded. "Hai!"

"Go get her, tiger!" Cupid smiled and disappeared.

After a moment of hesitation, Choji walked over to Sakura. Grabbing her elbow a little roughly, he handed her the flowers. "Here. These are for you."

"Ch-choji! Is that you!" Sakura blushed a little, then shook her head. What are..."

"What is the meaning of this! Sakura! I thought you were in love with Sasuke?"

"I am!"

Choji tunred to Ino, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry Ino. I'm only giving her the second place prize. No one can Beat your beauty."

Both girls stood there, their jaws dropped, and Ino blinked a few times at the box he was holding out to her. Sakura could only stare at the changed Choji, hardly able to recognize him because of the new look. Ino, however, was blushing at him, his smile making her heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what did you say? I-Idon't understand. What does this all mean?" Ino was confused. What happened to the Choji I knew? Where did... where did he learn to be so assertive! And damn! how did he get to sexy in under 3 hours?

"Ino, I have noticed your beauty ever since our first class together. You are strong, smart, and kind. I have cared for you for as long as I can remember. Would you please accept these chocolates?"

oh wow... he's good. Cupid thought, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. that was beautiful! I didn't think he could come up with that on his own!

Still in shock, Sakura left the flower on the ground and turned to go. I am so glad Cupid asked me to help. That was beautiful! If only Sasuke could tell me something like that!

Standing there, Ino started to cry a little. Small tears fell down her cheeks as she leapt into Choji's strong arms. Her face buried in his neck, she mumbled "I've been waiting to hear those words. I never knew though!"

"I could never build the courage to tell you. But yesterday, Shikamaru said something and it helped me decide to do this."

Grinning to herself, Cupid pulled out a tiny black book and crossed something off. Now I just have a few more missions to complete!

With a glint in her eyes, she made a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
